


Close enough

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [9]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Fear, Josh and Maya being scared, Teen Romance, Topanga realizes they're in love, almost eighteen, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: "You're afraid, that Maya doesn't feel the same for you like she used to?""He'll see the broken, hurt, little girl I am and then, he'll just go away."Prompt: Josh and Maya are close to their someday and go separately to Topanga and ask for some advice because both are scared.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Close enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hui, another Prompt I wrote in the last hour. :D  
> Enjoy! :3

**_// Close enough: Joshaya one-shot \\\_ **

* * *

Josh is nervous, not just nervous - he's losing his mind right now. 

In less than a week, Maya is going to be eighteen, which is already special itself but it's even more special for her and Josh. When the clock strikes twelve in five days, Maya's going to be eighteen years old - old enough to finally be Josh's girlfriend and to begin  
their long game, just a different long game this time. They'll reach their someday, they've promised to each other all those years ago but he's kinda losing his head right now.

Especially because over the last few months, they've spend way more time with each other than usual and it became a habit for him to flirt with her, whenever he got the chance to do it. They got closer and closer and soon, they're ready to start their relationship.

So, he does the only thing that comes to his mind - asking for advice. The thing is, he doesn't know who he should talk to:

Shawn isn't a good idea because he'll try to scare Josh off.

Cory will be too excited about giving his youngest brother some life lessons and will mess up everything.

Katy is nice but it's not a good idea to ask her about some relationship advice when her own daughter is involved.

Morgan can't help either. She always says that _Relationships are something I don't need. I'm better on my own, no man could make me happy, so if you need advice, don't even think about asking me._

Eric is always busy and can't really say something about relationships either.

His parents are... well, his parents.

That leaves only one person, Josh could ask: His sister-in-law Topanga. That's how he finds himself in his older brother's apartment, at a tuesday evening, sitting next to Topanga on the couch in the living room.

He hasn't said anything except for _"Can I talk to you?"_ and that was five minutes ago. Topanga remains silent, staring at Josh with furrowed brows and a lot of patience. 

Once again, Josh takes a deep breath, preparing himself for asking his question but, just like his last attempts, nothing comes out.

"Josh, I can't help you, if you don't talk to me," Topanga breaks the silence with a sheepish smile and waits for a response that doesn't come until another minute passes by.

"I'm sorry," he starts, unsure of what to say. He used all these minutes to find a way to ask but there are still no words. "It's, uhm... It's about Maya," he finally says. Topanga's huge grin says everything.

"What about her?" her teasing tone causes him to chuckle softly.

"As you know... she's getting eighteen in five days..." he manages to say with a steady voice and if it would be anybody else sitting next to him and hearing him like this, would think that he's not nervous. But it's Topanga sitting next to him and she can cleary hear the insecurity in his voice.

"Yes..." she says with a firm nod, already knowing where this conversation is going.

"That means, that she's... That we... we can...Damn it!" he exclaims loudly as he tries to form a reasonable sentence and fails at every attempt he makes. It's really hard for Topanga to keep herself from laughing at him - it's just so cute to watch how nervous he gets because of this girl who has been head over heels for him since she has met him as a child. "It means, that our deal is over and we can be together," it was spoken so quickly that Topanga almost didn't understand the words he was saying.

"Uhm," she chuckles after that. "Was that really so hard to say?" her raised eyebrows and slight smirk bring a smile to Josh's face. The realization, that she already knew what he was going to say even before he had said anything at all, hits him.

"No... I'm just scared, that's all." he shrugs it off but Topanga knows better.

_Of course she does. She's Topanga._

"Let me guess; You're afraid, that Maya doesn't feel the same for you like she used to?" she guesses and the shocked yet hurt look on his face, brings a smile to her face, letting her know that she's right indeed. He nods slowly and looks down, feeling embarrassed by his fear that Maya might not want to be his girlfriend anymore.

"That's right," he admits defeated. "I mean, it could be true. What, if she's just still putting up with me out of pity?" he panicks.

"Josh," she lays a hand onto his shouler, trying to calm him down. "How could this be true? You two were practically always together over the last few months and from what I have seen, Maya has been the happiest she's ever been during that time. Also, Maya Hart doesn't do things out of pity." at that, Josh looks at his sister-in-law with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You think so?"

"I know so," she assures him with a soft voice and a nod.

"I guess you're right," he shrugs slightly.

"I'm always right," Topanga says in a serious tone, bringing a smile onto Josh's face and seeing how he relaxes a little. "Anything else?"

"There's always something... What if she finds another guy? What, if I'm not good enough for her? I think way too much, oh my god! What, if she already found another guy?!" he panicks suddenly and hears his heart beating so loud, he's afraid it's gonna jump out of his chest. Topanga stares at him, she's aware of the fact that Josh is always overthinking but she has never seen him this scared over something.

"Josh, calm down. It's okay," she comforts him. "It's normal to be scared of a change."

"I know. I just... I don't want to mess this up because Maya means way too much for me and I just don't wanna lose her because of a mistake that I made. I don't want to lose her at all." frustrated, he throws his head into his hands and tries to calm down. Topanga strokes his back softly and smiles at him while thinking about the things he just said about Maya.

_He loves her._

Topanga got Josh to calm down and told him a few things he needs to do, so he could keep his relationship with Maya:

**_I. Always be honest with her. Don't lie!_ **   
**_II. Make sure she's alright. Maya loves to say that everything's alright and whenever she says this, nothing is alright._ **   
**_III. Talk to her with a calm voice. She's been yelled at a lot as a kid and she still gets emotional, if you yell at her._ **   
**_IV. If she does something unusual, something is going on - Hug her._ **   
**_V. Hug her. Just do it as often as you can, she needs it._ **

  
Not even thirty minutes later, after Josh left, Maya walks through the front door into the Matthews' apartment, looking like she hasn't done anything else besides crying.

"Maya? Riley's not here," Topanga says to the blonde girl. She only nods.

"I know," she says quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

"So what exactly is going on, Maya?" Topanga asks as they sit next to each other on the couch with a hot chocolate.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Maya turns her whole body, so she can face Topanga properly.

"In five days I'm going to be eighteen and that means, that one of my biggest dreams could come true."

"Becoming Josh's girlfriend," Topanga mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" the blonde questions with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing. Please continue." Maya stares at her for some seconds before she starts to speak again.

"I'm scared that I'll mess up. I'm not good with relationships, I'm the best at hurting the people I care about the most and...what, if he sees it?" she finishes her explanation with a question she whispers, more to herself than to Topanga.

"What?" Topanga wants to know.

"How broken I am?" she looks at the woman next to her, terrified and feeling like she's going to cry again. "He'll see the broken, hurt, little girl I am and then, he'll just go away. He'll leave me like everyone else did. He's going to realize, that I'm just too complicated and that he could do much better than me." Topanga's heart breaks at the words of this young girl she has known for so long. A deep breath and some seconds of silence is what Topanga needs to choose her next words.

"Maya, I know that you've always felt like this but you have to know, that Josh would never leave you just because of your troubled childhood or your insecurities. We all have them and need to work on them and Josh likes you just the way you are," she refuses to tell the girl, that Josh is in love with her already. He needs to tell her this by himself, without Topanga's help. "He has his insecurities too and together you can work on them. You two have waited for this day so long and it's almost there. Don't give up now.", she says softly and wants to laugh at how similar these two humans are and just how perfect they fit together.

They both felt the need to ask for some advice on their fears regarding to their almost-relationship in the near future at the same day and with the same person.

"You love him, don't you?" she asks the blonde girl.

"I do." her answer comes in a heartbeat, without thinking or hesitating. She just answers on an instant. "Would it be too soon to tell him already?" she asks Topanga. "I'm gonna be his in five days," she adds.

"Close enough." Topanga shrugs with a smile and watches Maya standing up, grabbing her coat and heading towards the front door, so she can tell someone something very important.

"Thank you, Topanga," she says as she glances at her and leaves.

Topanga sits there for a while and smiles to herself.

_These two love each other so much, it's almost unbelievable._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have written it better but... yeah, hope you still enjoyed it. :D
> 
> If you have a request, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. :)
> 
> Until next time. :3


End file.
